Project Summary/Abstract The National Environmental Health Association (NEHA) submits this proposal to the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) under the Scientific Conference Grant Program (R13), FOA Number: PAR-16-378. Grant assistance will be used to develop, administer, and conduct a four- day educational conference, NEHA 2019 Annual Educational Conference (AEC) & Exhibition, July 9?12 in Nashville, Tennessee at the Gaylord Opryland Resort and Convention Center (with two additional days of meetings and workshops). NEHA anticipates an estimated cost of $750,000 for the AEC and is requesting assistance in the amount of $25,000, which represents 0.03% of the estimated total AEC costs. NEHA requests funding to assist with audio/visual costs to provide high quality education and training. The AEC is designed to educate, train, and advance environmental health (EH) professionals and build a professional network, exchange information, and discover new and practical solutions to food safety and other EH issues. The AEC meets the needs of those who have a specialty, such as food safety, and ?generalists? that provide a broader area of EH services. The AEC brings together about 1,200 state, local, tribal, territorial, and federal EH and public health professionals from health and environmental protection agencies as well as the private sector, academia, uniformed services, and international jurisdictions. The AEC provides a means to translate field-based research into action on food safety and other EH topics and address environmental exposures and health risks. The AEC builds the capacity of EH professionals and their organizations to perform essential functions, solve problems, and define and achieve objectives. NEHA keeps EH professionals up-to-date, relevant, and highly competent in their roles through continuing education, credential maintenance, and professional development. The theme for the NEHA 2019 AEC is ?Local Voices. Universal Language.? At the 2019 AEC, attendees will learn how EH professionals are working with multiple agencies, industries, and levels of government to ensure the safety of the public and environment, and to further the EH profession. ORA?s vision that ?all food is safe?and the public health is advanced and protected,? as well as its mission to protect consumers and enhance public health by maximizing compliance and minimizing risk?aligns with NEHA?s mission ?to advance the EH professional for the purpose of providing a healthful environment for all.? Both missions are embodied in the AEC.